U.S. Patent Publication Serial No. 2004/0036568, filed 8 Jul. 2003, discloses a coil bobbin formed of a heat resistant plastic resin that only deforms slightly under heat. The disclosed coil bobbin includes a core housing about which magnetic wire is wound. The magnetic core includes two core sections. Inner surfaces of the core housing include core spacing mechanisms that control the position of the magnetic core inserted into the core housing.